


Already Safe

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom: The Tokens of Everlock [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series), Sally Face (Video Games), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A stroke of good luck, Depending on things, Every Action has a Consequence, Every action has a Re-action, Fourth-Wall Break, Gen, In relation to OET, May or may not get more chapters, Meta, The Mindscape, The Tokens of Everlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Didn't it figure? The one time they do something, they actually get it right.





	1. Fate Has A Funny Way Of Doing Things

_...in order to obtain the other tokens, someone will have to die._

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

…Wasn’t it lucky?

 

 

 

 

The _minute_ they decided to pull her out…

 

 

 

 

Is the time that they discover someone must die.

 

 

 

 

 

Granted, she had, perhaps…

 

 

 

 

 

_Run_ this possibility through her mind a couple of times…

 

 

 

But she’d never believed it.

 

 

 

Always pushed it away like the living nightmare it was...

 

 

 

 

 

…That was just the kind of girl she happened to be.

 

 

 

 

 

Kind, yes.

 

 

 

But foolish in spades.

 

 

 

 

And now she was safe, and _they_ were safe by proxy-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So why did he feel like they wouldn’t stay that way for long?


	2. Inner Sanctum Of Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like it or not, they're here to stay.

“Did you see it!?”

 

 

“See what?”

 

 

“Nightcrawler found it in the way back-“

 

 

“There’s nothing there”.

 

 

 

“You mean there _wasn’t_ anything there”.

 

 

 

 

Until now.

 

 

 

 

 

Leading the way, Vero shoved past an awkwardly-placed statue and pushed several stacks of books aside.

 

 

 

“It’s over here.

 

Behind the lists of Stuff To Remember-“

 

 

 

He swept the whole row over as if they were merely curtains, and gestured at the massive cavern facing them.

 

 

 

 

A figure in a snazzy suit was already there.

 

 

 

 

Waiting.

 

 

 

 

“The Token got here at approximately 1:12 A.M., Eastern Time.

 

Alice was asleep by then, so she didn’t get word of it until around 9:15…”

 

 

 

 

“-At which point, we’re now pending on an update?”

 

 

 

“At which point, the update has already been made”.

 

 

 

Nightcrawler turned to face them.

 

 

 

“‘Guess Who?’ Is now over.

 

But what shall replace it, even I don’t know…”

 

 

 

His boyfriend gritted his teeth.

 

 

 

“D* it all-!”

 

 

 

He clenched his fists.

 

 

 

“Bad enough she tried to write the kid back in!

 

Now she’s gonna try and murder everybody else!?”

 

 

 

“-That’s what it’s looking like”.

 

 

 

“D* you Mystic!!”

 

 

 

He slammed one into the wall.

 

 

 

It cracked.

 

 

 

“D* you to H*…”

 

 

 

 

...A number of empty pedestals stood to attention at the very center.

 

 

 

Floating lazily over the very first one, was a golden, shining emblem.

 

 

 

 

A Witch’s Hat engraved upon its face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even the worst part!
> 
>  
> 
> Morivin belongs to IvyDarkRose
> 
>  
> 
> Vero belongs to Mama-Devil/charlottelaantz
> 
>  
> 
> Nightcrawler belongs to Bumfteeny


	3. A List of the Doomed and Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a true 'freebie', was it?

“If you think this is bad, then you’re definitely going to love the wall decor”.

 

 

“What!?”

 

 

 

Vero’s head snapped to.

 

 

 

“What do you mean ‘wall decor’!?”

 

 

 

Nightcrawler waved a hand at the new display-

 

 

 

 

It was quite dim, but a light flickered on nonetheless...

 

 

 

 

 

Carved into the wood was a set of portraits.

 

 

 

 

Each with _names._

 

 

 

 

Glorious…

 

 

Tegan…

 

 

Aqua…

 

 

 

 

And so on and so forth…

 

 

 

 

“What…what even is this!?”

 

 

 

“I would imagine it is soon going to be the Body Count”.

 

 

 

“Yes…because the one for Alice is warped slightly-“

 

 

 

Morivin had yet to speak up, and when he did-

 

 

 

 

“Hey, yeah!

 

You’re right…”

 

 

 

Vero’s eyes widened.

 

 

 

“And-there-!!”

 

 

 

It was another one of Alice, only half of her was actually…the girl they knew…

 

 

 

 

The other half was a certain trolling jester.

 

 

 

 

“But…”

 

 

 

 

But that first one didn’t _need_ a sacrifice…

 

 

 

So why was any of this even here…

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What if **us** pulling Alice **out** was the sacrifice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only time will tell where this goes from here...
> 
>  
> 
> Morivin belongs to IvyDarkRose,
> 
>  
> 
> Vero belongs to Mama-Devil/charlottelaantz,
> 
>  
> 
> Nightcrawler belongs to Bumfteeny.


	4. Inner Strife Shall Tear Us Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war rages on...

 

The realization that this might very well be the case…

 

 

Sinks in.

 

 

 

“Oh s*…we may have played right into-!!”

 

 

“All is not yet lost”.

 

 

Morivin nods to the portraits.

 

 

 

“How many others know about this?”

 

 

“Just us”, is the curt reply.

 

 

 

 

“…Perhaps for now”.

 

 

 

The Arch-Demon turns to leave-

 

 

 

“We should plan on keeping it that way”.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

I’m busy studying when something thuds against the side of my brain.

 

 

I spit my water all over the desk!

 

 

_Oww- **HEADACHE!!**_

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“It’s not her fault!”

 

 

Sal blinks.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

Makoto’s green eyes spit fire.

 

 

“It’s _not!!_

 

…Have you seen this!?”

 

 

“…Seen what?”

 

 

 

Are they blaming ME for all of this? Are they saying I'M trying to murder everyone?

 

 

 

Uh...Well...I mean...I'M not gonna say that.

 

But they might.

 

 

And I mean...that new note certainly didn't help things anyway...

 

 

 

Well, it's not my fault. I'm not the one who wrote the note. I just read it aloud. You really think I'd want anyone to die, let alone my friends?

 

 

 

No, no, it's not ME who thinks that...

 

 

 

 

 

“…What is this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I have no idea how long this is going to be.


	5. Uproar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everybody is against you, as we shall soon see...

Makoto’s face was grim.

 

 

 

“Comments”.

 

 

 

“Comments on what?

 

Her fic-?”

 

 

 

“Yes!”

 

 

 

The Ultimate Lucky Student hurried to highlight them in virtual ink.

 

 

 

“…I never thought it was her fault…”

 

 

“I know!!”

 

 

 

He shut his laptop with enough force to almost crack the screen!

 

 

 

“At this rate, those three are going to cause a schism-“

 

 

 

“Schism?”

 

 

 

 

The two looked up from their heated conversation.

 

 

 

 

‘Those three’ were now there.

 

 

 

 

Watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this 'schism' officially begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Will this have consequences? I don't know...
> 
>  
> 
> Morivin belongs to IvyDarkRose.


End file.
